1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging apparatuses and methods, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for producing a package having a plurality of product-filled cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of multi-cellular packages have been developed for merchandising products. Some consumer food products include for example; grains and cereals, noodles and the like, and snack foods such as potato chips, pretzels and the like. The economy results from the costs of handling a quantity of goods in a large number of individual packages being much greater than the costs for handling the same quantity of goods packaged in a smaller number of larger packages. On the other hand, the consumer would like to open and use only a portion of the product while keeping the remainder of the product sealed and fresh until it is needed. The use of multi-cellular packages provides the economies of scale of the convenience of stocking a large supply of the product without the risk of product spoilage that results from partially opened, larger packages, and the provisions of individual portions of the product which eliminates the need to wrap or repackage unused amounts.
Multi-cellular packaging can also be used for the packaging of a large number of complementary food samples. The package can be made having a plurality of cells with each cell containing a different type of food product thereby affording the consumer a greater variety.
The prior art multi-cellular packaging includes both separate, individual product-filled cells and individual cells affixed to a common backing card. The cells in both prior art arrangements are further encased in an outer shell. An important disadvantage in these particular packaging arrangements is that the individual cells are packaged in yet another bulky encasing large cell, which requires even more packaging material than if the cells were sold individually. Thus a need arises to conserve packaging material without eliminating the cost savings of buying in large quantities.
The elimination of the additional package material and associated bulkiness associated with the prior art packaging, would result in less space to transport the goods and less shelf space to display the goods, both conservations of space yielding cost savings.